impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide for Editors
This page contain a list of useful tools and documentation pages. If you are a new editor in Impossible Bosses Wiki, please review this page to equip yourself with necessary tools for editing this wiki. Where to Start To start, you need to get yourself familiar with the wiki editing tools. Visit the page on the wiki. You can find useful articles that can teach about different features and how to use them. If you are new and want to find the simplest way of editing the wiki, you can just use the visual editor. Visit the help page for more information on how to use. But if you are looking to delve deeper in the editing of the code, then you use the source code editor which uses to edit the page. Don't worry if you're using the , the visual editor simply converts what you want to write to wikitext code by making it easier for you to write what you want. You're not missing too much if you just use the visual editor. We all have to start somewhere. Templates As an effort to make the wiki more standardized and fluent, we have created a series of templates that can be used anywhere in the wiki to draw informations like Abilities, Souls, and etc. The way that the templates works is that a pre-designed version of a series of information is created on a separate page and instead of copy pasting the whole code in that page, we can simply draw the information by a simple code. For example: Will result in: There are multiple types of templates on this wiki. But here is a list of the most useful templates that can be used to add a better look and more standardized look to the wiki. Each template has a documentation page where you can find more information about how to use the template. Design Templates This template is used to create standard coloured text using keywords. For example: Raised Skeleton ability costs Will result in: Raised Skeleton ability costs Adds the gold icon beside the number and changes the color of the text to gold. Alternatively, can be used. For example: * * Info Icon Templates These templates are used to created a hyperlink to an ability or item with an info icon and a tooltip mouseover effect. Creates an item icon with a stack count overlay. For example: ; up to size=4 : This code creates a hyperlink to the page of an item and a mouseover tooltip. For example: This code is the same as but used for linking to abilities For example: See also: Ability Box Templates Each ability from all of the champions in Impossible Bosses are made into templates. You can find them by clicking on this link. An example of these is shown at the beginning of this page. To use these templates, simply copy paste the code on the template page to where you want it to show. Remember to add a at the end of the code to clear any formatting that comes along with the info box. Advanced Some useful pages for advanced editors who like to use source editor. Parser Functions